


Wishing for Strength

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Genie - Freeform, M/M, Wishes, Yuri Has Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Three times that Yuri wished for a different kind of strength to help him achieve his dreams.





	Wishing for Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Spring Fling Day 2: Wishes

When Yuri was six years old, he found a lamp buried in the lake behind his grandfather’s house. He brought it home, and as he was cleaning the mud off, smoke began pouring out. It formed into a strange-looking boy with a red streak in his blond hair. “Heya! Oh, a child! That means I probably have to explain!”

“Um… that would be great,” Yuri said. “What are you?”

“I’m a genie! This lamp is my prison. You’re rescuing me, temporarily, and in exchange for my temporary freedom, you get to make a wish. Use me wisely, because after three times, you can’t summon me again.”

“Oh." Yuri grinned. "In that case, I wish to be a great skater!”

“Like what?”

“Like a great figure skater! Win medals and stuff when I’m old enough.”

“Okay, so what’s your specific wish?”

“Um…" Yuri thought about the discussion with his mother the day before, when she told him what it would take to become a champion skater. "I want to be strong enough to handle the hard work and the pain and the hard times I have to go through to get there. Make me strong enough to not give up.”

“Done!” And with that, the genie disappeared into the lamp.

 

When Yuri was eleven, he’d gotten stronger, persevered through hardship and injuries and long hours of boring practice. What he needed now was a different kind of strength. His coach had told him he needed to build muscle, and he couldn't rely on genetics. He rubbed the lamp.

The genie popped out. “Wow, you got older! What can I do for you, kiddo?”

“Older, yes. Bigger, no. Grandpa says I may get tall, but I’m never going to get big, so I thought I’d use a wish. Make me strong enough to hit the big jumps.”

“Done. You’re a smart kid, Yuri.”

 

When Yuri was sixteen, he was facing down his first Worlds as a senior. This time, when he rubbed the lamp, he wasn’t thinking about skating, though. He was thinking about something else entirely.

“Wow! Time for your last wish, huh? Need me to take out some opposition, or help you survive puberty?”

“No. I’ve used the strength you’ve already given me to build the skills and the discipline to survive puberty myself, and none of the opposition is so good that I can’t beat them on my own. They’re good, but I don’t want help beating them. This isn’t even about skating.”

“Oh god. I didn’t go over the rules, did I." The genie covered his face and groaned. "You can’t wish for someone to fall in love with you. Well, you can, but you’d just get a creepy slave, not real love.”

Yuri scoffed. “Don’t think I need to. I just need the strength to let go of my fear of letting people in and fall in love with him.”

“And that’s what you’re using your third wish on? Really? What if you’re wrong? What if it doesn’t last? What if she’s not worth it?”

“Oh, he’s worth it. If I’m wrong, if it doesn’t last… what the fuck do you think I’m so afraid of that I can’t just let go and fall?”

“If you’re brave enough to ask, why aren’t you brave enough to just do it?”

“I’m holding myself back, and the tension’s killing me. Are you gonna do it or not?”

The genie disappeared in a puff of smoke. Yuri rolled his eyes and threw the lamp across the room.

 

At Worlds, Yuri won the gold, Viktor silver, Otabek bronze, and Yuuri fourth. Yuri and Otabek headed out for a nice long bike ride afterward, and Otabek pulled over in the middle of nowhere. “Something wrong?”

“Nah. Just wanted to take some time to let everything sink in, you know? Your gold, my bronze, this time last year I was just thinking about getting home to Kazakhstan and making myself as good as possible for the Grand Prix so I could get to the Finals with you. This year, don’t be mad but I’m thinking about how to get enough better that I can beat you and win the gold for Kazakhstan.”

“You know I’m not just gonna sit back and let you beat me, but when you do, I’ll be right there to celebrate with you. I’d be more mad if you weren’t thinking about how to beat me!”

Otabek smiled and looked up at the stars. It was dark enough and they were far enough away from the city that the aurora borealis stood out against the spring sky of Finland. “It’s beautiful out here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m glad you’re out here with me.”

“Not intruding on your solitude?”

“Not at all. Yuri, I…” Otabek swallowed hard. “I like you. A lot. And I…”

“If you’re about to say what I think you are, then just shut up and kiss me, Otabek.”

Otabek burst into laughter. Yuri looked at him oddly. “Sorry, sorry, just… Beka. Please. If you’re letting me kiss you, then we really shouldn’t be on full names anymore.”


End file.
